fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 33
Tower of Heaven is the 33rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The members of Team Natsu are enjoying themselves at Akane Beach, but the fun is disrupted when Team Jellal attacks and kidnaps Erza and Happy. After dealing with Lucy, Gray and Natsu, they take their captives to the Tower of Heaven. Summary Natsu Dragneel and his friends are enjoying a vacation at the Akane Beach with the tickets given to them by Loke. Later, Erza Scarlet relaxing in her room, thinks that the day was really fun, before falling asleep. In her dreams she sees a place known as the Tower of Heaven, and has a short flashback of all the pain she went through there. She wakes up agitated, and Requips into her armor, concluding that she feels more at ease this way. Lucy Heartfilia then comes and calls her downstairs to the casino, saying that the guys are already playing. She changes and goes with her. In the casino, Natsu is playing and losing, and Gray Fullbuster meets with Juvia Lockser. While Natsu is shouting at the game he lost, Wally talks to him, restrains him, and points his gun at him. Meanwhile, Juvia and Gray talk about Phantom Lord being disbanded, and Juvia wanting to join Fairy Tail. They are attacked from the behind by Simon, who blows the club up. In the meantime, Erza and Lucy are playing cards, and Erza is winning. The dealer changes and Shô leaves her a message with his cards, “DEATH”. After being attacked, Juvia and Gray get ready to fight. Simon telepathically learns that Shô has Erza, and uses Dark Moment, allowing him, Wally and Shô to attack Gray, Natsu and Erza, unseen. Shô shows Erza that he has learned Magic, and has trapped every human in the room inside cards. Millianna appears and binds Lucy using her tubes. They take Erza and Happy as hostages, and leave. Before leaving, Millianna makes sure that Lucy’s body will be bent backwards after five minutes. She tries to summon one of her Celestial Spirits, but it appears that Millianna’s prevent her from using Magic. However, she finds help from a man inside a card, who, even trapped, is able to use his knife to cut the tubes. Apparently, the effects of something done inside the card can be felt on the outside. Lucy runs to find Gray, and sees a dummy of him. She accidentally breaks it, and thinks she broke Gray. However, Juvia materializes with Gray inside her body, having used Water Lock. They go find Natsu, who is unhurt but furious. Using his nose, he starts to run towards him. Elsewhere, a mysterious man appears before Jellal. He asks him why he let Erza live, and Jellal replies that the world would be too boring a place without her. However, now that the Tower is done, she needs to die. Not only this, she will become a sacrifice to his end. In the ship, Erza wakes up. She asks to be untied, as she doesn’t plan to fight back. Shô denies her that, calling her a traitor. Erza then ask to at least be able to put on her armor, as she is afraid to go back to that place without it. Shô hugs her and tells her that he doesn’t want to do “this” and tells her he missed her. He then asks her why she betrayed Jellal. In a flashback, Erza and the other kids are contemplating something, and they have to hide. Erza, however, is too scared of what will happen to her if the guards find out. Jellal arrives, and tells her not to be afraid as they will get their freedom, their dreams and aspirations. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Ēra}} *Polygon Magic * |Wōtā}} * |Terepashī}} * |Majikku Kādo}} * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** *Phasing Magic Spells used *Polygon Sphere *Polygon Rifle ** * *Dark Burst * *Card Dimension *Polygon Teleportation *Ice-Make: Clone Abilities used *Flight *Marksmanship Items used *Magic Cards Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Lucy hits a muscular sunbather at the beach when trying to hit a pinata, and is then chased by him. This is cut from the anime. *In the manga, Natsu and Gray are in the water when Gray is naked, but they are on the sand in the anime. *In the anime, Gray is buried in the sand and Lucy gives him breasts made of sand. This is not in the manga. *Lucy's clothes are different; she wears a red dress in the anime, but wears a t-shirt with a flower on it and short-shorts in the manga. *Natsu plays roulette at the casino in the manga, but plays a magical lottery in the anime. *Simon hits Juvia to the ground in the manga when he meets Gray. *Natsu is shot with a gun barrel shoved into his mouth in the manga but in the anime, he is restrained with Magic and shot in the mouth from afar with a laser-pointer gun. *Lucy is cut free by the Akane Mascot in the anime, but she is freed by an unknown resort visitor in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes